


The Obligatory Dwori-Bagginshield Porn

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has an idea.</p><p>Dwalin's game, but they also need Bilbo and Thorin to be on board with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obligatory Dwori-Bagginshield Porn

Dwalin threw Thorin over his shoulder, aiming to pin him to the sand, but Thorin, despite his build, was immensely slithery at the best of times.

“Ori had an idea?” he asked, aiming a punch at Dwalin’s nose. Dwalin deflected it, seizing Thorin’s wrist. “I fail to see why I would need to get involved. It’s your relationship— _whoa!_ ” Dwalin slammed him into the ground, twisting Thorin’s arm behind his back and sitting on top of him.

“Distracted are we?”

“Either we train or we talk,” Thorin snapped. “You knew it’d distract me.”

“Fine. Long story short, Ori and I have been discussing you and Bilbo.”

“So? What else is new?” Thorin snapped. “Not many are pleased by my choice, as if it were their decision to make—”

“That’s not what I mean,” Dwalin said, “Though I completely understand your annoyance. No. He and I have been thinking of inviting you and Bilbo to our bed.”

Thorin stopped struggling. “Say that again? I think I got sand in my ears because I _swear_ I heard you say you and Ori were thinking of bedding _my_ Hobbit.”

“And you.”

“ _My_ Hobbit. Bilbo and I are quite comfortable with the monogamous nature of our relationship thus far.”

“It’s not like we’re asking to marry the two of you,” Dwalin snapped, climbing off him. Thorin stumbled to his feet. “Nor is it going to be anything you’ve not seen before.”

Before finding their Ones Thorin and Dwalin…well, they wouldn’t call it love. Anything _but_. Sexual relations between friends happened more than not. Sometimes they led to more. Sometimes the one you fuck ends up being your One when you’re older. Other times you grow out of it. They had grown out of it, and then found their Ones.

“I know, but…” Thorin ran his hand through his hair. “Bilbo and Ori…are you sure—”

“It was Ori’s idea. We’ve talked about it several times already. He said he might get the chance to talk to Bilbo, but if not,” he shrugged. “You don’t have to. We’re just offering the invitation.”

“All right, say we agree,” Thorin crossed his arms. “What point would there be to it?”

Dwalin snorted, “Beyond watching Bilbo and Ori fuck? You can’t say that’s not appealing, even if just a little bit.”

Thorin’s face, though already a bit pink from exertion, turned just that much pinker and he stared at his feet with his hands on his hips.

“It is appealing. A little bit. Actually…” Thorin swallowed. There was…something to this idea…“Let me discuss it with Bilbo and we’ll get back to you and Ori.”

“Sure. You do that. Get back to us.”

“I’ll do that, but if Bilbo says no, we don’t do this.”

“Of course,” Dwalin said, seeming offended. “What do you think we are? We aren’t going to force you two to join us. Jeez, Thorin.”

Thorin ignored him, noticing his nephews approaching the ring. He cleared his throat. “This is not a child appropriate conversation, Dwalin.”

Dwalin spotted the boys and scoffed. “Please, if you think they’ve not—”

“I prefer to pretend to be unaware of what my sister-sons get up to, thank you,” Thorin snapped, striding away. He gave the boys a curt greeting and headed to his rooms. He needed a shower. Perhaps a cold one if he couldn’t get the image of his fiancé and Dwalin’s husband out of his head.

#

It was always fun to watch Bilbo blush and sputter. In fact, it was a common occurrence…especially when he was startled or indignant. This was a bit of both. The last time he’d sputtered this vehemently, Thorin had given him a hap shod attempt at opening a courtship six years ago.

He had agreed, but not after giving Thorin and good piece of his mind. (Apparently, it wasn’t okay to act like a bastard around the Elves and Men, no matter how deep his jealousy tended to run.)

Thorin didn’t think Bilbo was mad this time, though. More shocked.

“They…they want to _what_?” he said, blushing. Thorin tried not to fidget where he sat.

“I take it you’re not all right with it?” Thorin asked.

“Are you?”

“Would you be upset if I admitted I was a bit…curious?”

“Why would I be mad?” Bilbo asked, tilting his head to the side. “Sure, normally my people are monogamous, but no one ever said we _had_ to be and even if it’s not discussed, there are often several families that are actually polyamorous. As well as families that have same sex couples. No one really cared for it. Love is love, after all. I had dabbled in polyamory a couple times before my coming of age.”

Thorin chuckled, shaking his head. “Hobbits…I’ll never _not_ be amazed by how accepting you are.”

Bilbo shrugged. “More like the rest of the world’s backwards in its thinking.”

Thorin grinned. “You might be right. I can talk to Dwalin tomorrow if you like.”

“I’ll actually be seeing Ori, so I can discuss it with him tomorrow and we’ll let you and Dwalin know after work,” Bilbo said. “At least this way, we can actually _arrange_ it. Knowing you two, you’ll just hunt us down at work and drag us off.”

“We aren’t _that_ bad,” Thorin said.

“I’m jesting, love,” Bilbo said, sitting on Thorin’s lap and kissing him. “I happen to look forward to this _adventure_ ,” he purred. Thorin gripped his hips and pressed their pelvises together. “Which is why I’m going to make you wait.” Bilbo pecked his lips and jumped off Thorin’s lap, heading to the bathroom.

Thorin watched him disappear, stunned. He stood and approached the door.

“Must you?” he asked on entering, finding Bilbo taking out the beads in his hair and the bangles on his wrists. Bilbo never wore as much as he could, but he was all right with a few bracelets and a ring on his finger and a bead or two in his hair. (He wore his ring of invisibility around a chain on his neck, trusting it to be safely locked with the other jewels in the box. But he wore it less and less lately.)

“Think of it this way,” Bilbo said, closing the jewelry box and latching it shut. He approached Thorin and gave him another taunting kiss, nipping Thorin’s lower lip between his teeth. Thorin didn’t think this was fair. “The sooner we arrange our little party, the sooner you can touch yourself. In fact I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

“Perhaps I’d be more inclined to waiting if you’d not tease.”

Bilbo grinned innocently. “I haven’t any idea what you’re talking about.”

#

Arranging the “party,” as Bilbo had taken to calling it, had not taken as long as he had assumed it would. He had only told Ori that he and Thorin had decided to accept the offer and Ori all but whipped out a calendar so to arrange a date when they’d meet in Bilbo’s and Thorin’s room.

And now, two days since then, Bilbo stepped out of the tub, feeling adequately cleaned and more than eager. Thorin, he was pleased to say, had taken the hiatus in stride despite his occasional complaints. He learned early on that if he was going to complain about waiting till Dwalin and Ori joined then Bilbo would make it worse for him.

Bilbo wrapped his favorite robe around him and joined Thorin in the bedroom.

“Not here yet?”

“Not yet,” Thorin said, glancing at him. “But soon, I’m sure.” Bilbo nodded, climbing on the bed. “And if they don’t?”

“Don’t worry,” he kissed Thorin. “I can think of many things we can do on our own. It’ll be their loss.”

Three sharp knocks, muffled by the distance between the bedroom and the apartment’s entrance, cut anything else Bilbo would say off.

“You want to get the door or should I?”

“I’m too comfortable,” Thorin said.

Bilbo slapped his arm—for which Thorin smacked his butt in retaliation—and went to let Ori and Dwalin inside. He led them to the bedroom and as soon as the door closed behind him, the four of them exchanged looks.

Bilbo had admitted that he had some experience in polyamory, but it had been ages ago when he was still an awkward, gangly limbed tween.

 _Has to start somewhere_ , he thought, gripping his ankles. “Dwalin, Ori, do you two have preferences in positions?”

“I’m versatile, so I’m fine with either topping or bottoming,” Ori said, to which Dwalin stared at him.

“I thought you preferred to bottom,” Dwalin said.

He shrugged. “You never asked and it never came up.”

“Wouldn’t it have?” Thorin asked.

“What he said,” Dwalin muttered.

“You’re exclusively a top,” Ori reminded him, patting Dwalin’s arm. “And I don’t mind always bottoming.” He kissed Dwalin’s cheek.

“Thorin and I are both versatile as well,” Bilbo said, stretching. “What about kinks or…”

Dwalin rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve a bit of an—”

“Oral fixation,” Ori and Thorin said in unison. Bilbo arched a brow at Thorin.

“You and Dwalin?”

“We were teenagers,” Thorin said. “And you and Ori…I’d rather not think about that.”

Dwalin nodded. “Me neither.”

Bilbo clicked his tongue. That might be wise. The age difference between them alone was staggering at best. Ori was still technically quite young despite his physical age compared to Men and Hobbits.

“Thorin’s obsessed with butts,” Bilbo announced, mostly to keep the conversation going.

“Just yours, actually,” Thorin said, grinning.

“I can’t blame you, Thorin,” Ori said. “Bilbo’s butt is very nice.” He smirked at Bilbo, which was a _little_ too similar to Nori for Bilbo’s liking, making him blush and shift his position a bit.

“Why is it _my_ butt?” he mumbled.

“Bilbo happens to have a bit of a bondage kink,” Thorin said.

Ori turned to him. “Bondage as in…”

“Nothing extreme, but I’ve been tied to the bed several times regardless whether he wants to top or bottom,” Thorin said. Bilbo rolled his eyes and looked at Ori again.

“What about you, Ori?”

“Yeah, Ori,” Dwalin added, a bit sarcastically. “My husband who I thought I knew everything about.”

Ori frowned at him. “It’s _not_ a big deal, I may be versatile, but it’s not like you’re depriving me of anything. You know all my kinks.” He turned to Bilbo. “I happen to like bondage too, and you’d like dirty talk as much as I did if you heard Dwalin.”

Thorin nodded. “Still can’t shut up?”

Dwalin rolled his eyes.

“What else?”

“Breath play,” Dwalin and Ori said.

Bilbo winced and rubbed his throat. “I don’t mean to shame you, Ori, but that’s not really something I’m comfortable with.”

“That’s fine,” Ori said. “I’m not offended.”

“Actually,” Dwalin said. “I’m a bit curious about you topping.” Ori blinked at him.

“Really?”

“Not me. I need a bit more time to…well…”

“Get comfortable with the idea?” Ori asked. Dwalin nodded. Ori smirked. “Well, I’m not the only one here who prefers both and if I wasn’t okay with giving a bit of a show, I wouldn’t have suggested this.”

Dwalin arched a brow and Bilbo stretched, flexing his legs and toes before leaning on his hands.

“So, with that out of the way, how do we want to approach this?”

Glances were exchanged and breaths were held. The clock ticked on the mantle.

Ori moved first, approaching Bilbo. He cupped the back of Bilbo’s head and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. Bilbo returned the kiss, licking at the seam of Ori’s mouth. Ori’s fingers moved to the knot holding Bilbo’s robe together and pulled the rope loose before sliding it off Bilbo’s shoulders.

His fingers trailed down Bilbo’s arms and Bilbo freed his hands from the sleeves, pulling Ori’s tunic free from his trousers. They broke apart as the tunic was removed and abandoned on the side of the bed. Bilbo kissed him again, helping Ori remove the belt and trousers.

Once free of clothing, Ori seized Bilbo’s legs, pushing them apart and settling between his thighs, pressing their lengths together. Ori kissed Bilbo’s neck, rolling his hips against Bilbo’s pelvis. Bilbo turned his head toward Thorin and Dwalin, both of whom were awestruck.

He smirked, running a hand through Ori’s hair and turning to his ear. “They’re watching,” he whispered. “But I think we’ve stunned them. They’ve yet to move. Maybe if you bit my ear gently…”

Ori latched onto Bilbo’s earlobe and Bilbo gasped as an electric spark jolted through him. He arched his back and dragged his nails on Ori’s skin. Bilbo heard Thorin growl and glanced at him. Thorin had the dark look he got when he was even just a little bit jealous. Bilbo smirked at him and tilted his head back, allowing Ori more skin to nibble on.

Ori sucked on Bilbo’s earlobe, pushing Bilbo’s legs up to his shoulders. “Oil.”

“Next to Thorin,” Bilbo said, smirking at him. Thorin glanced around, brow furrowed. Bilbo giggled. “Behind you, Dear.” Thorin blushed and twisted around to get the vial for them.

“Bilbo, your beloved seems a bit flustered,” Ori said, moving down toward Bilbo’s ass.

“He does,” Bilbo agreed. Ori inserted two fingers with ease. “Perhaps Dwalin could do something to relieve the tension.”

“I’m good,” Thorin said.

“Same,” Dwalin added.

“Pity. At least touch each other,” Bilbo said as Ori crooked his fingers, rubbing against Bilbo’s sweet-spot. Bilbo sighed as electric currents surged through him, curling his toes. Ori kissed his belly, pumping his fingers and stretching Bilbo’s hole a bit before pushing a third in. Bilbo shivered.

“You stretched yourself before we came?” Ori asked.

“Of course I did,” Bilbo said. “Dwarves are thicker than Hobbits and I prefer to be properly stretched before intercourse— _oh…_ yes, there… _Ori…_ ”

Dwalin slid his hand up Thorin’s leg and Thorin’s eyes had gone dark, jealousy gone and heated lust in place. Ori pulled his fingers out.

He cupped Bilbo’s cheek and kissed him before freeing himself from Bilbo’s legs and retrieving the vial again, laying oil on his length before pushing inside Bilbo, who fisted the sheets and gasped. Ori was…longer than Thorin, if Bilbo was to describe the feeling. He was quite familiar with Thorin’s cock and happened to love it quite a bit and Ori wasn’t quite as thick, but _definitely_ longer.

“Am I hurting you?” Ori asked, stroking Bilbo’s cheek.

“No,” Bilbo said. “Please, Ori, _move_!”

Ori kissed him again then returned to teasing Bilbo’s ear as he rolled his hips. The stimulation coupled with Ori’s teeth grazing against the shell of his ear sent currents of toe-curling pleasure through his being. Bilbo turned his head toward Thorin and Dwalin, watching Dwalin stroke Thorin’s cock and whisper in his ear. Thorin licked his lips.

 “Gorgeous,” he said. “Don’t hold your voice back, _Ghivashuh_. Sing for us. Tell us how it feels, having him inside you. We want to know.”

“Long,” Bilbo mouthed, voice caught in his throat. “ _Long_ ,” he repeated, voice sounding a bit strangled. “And deep…his control is… _gods!_ ” Ori nipped his earlobe and sucked on the lobe, fingers teasing Bilbo’s nipples as he drew out his thrusts. “It’s good. So, _so_ good…Ori, please go faster!”

Ori licked the curve of his ear and straightened his back, gripping Bilbo’s hips and quickened his pace. But only _just_ so. He said something in Khuzdul and Dwalin responded before pulling his hand away from Thorin’s cock and removed the robe that had donned the king. He whispered to Thorin again, who nodded, and got off the bed till he was on the other side of it.

Thorin kissed Bilbo, moving his hand from Bilbo’s neck down his chest and stomach before curling around his cock and stroking. Bilbo gasped, allowing Thorin to slide his tongue inside Bilbo’s mouth. Ori slowed again and Bilbo felt larger hands on his knees.

“By Mahal, Thorin, your lover’s gorgeous.”

Thorin pulled his tongue out of Bilbo’s mouth and bit the abused ear. Bilbo whimpered, back arching. He was getting close…

Dwalin’s hands slid down Bilbo’s calves. “Have you ever fucked someone with these feet?” he asked, gripping Bilbo’s ankles. “I can see you rubbing a cock with these soles, sliding it between your toes till precome leaked into the hair.” He stroked the fur on top of Bilbo’s right foot.

Bilbo whimpered as Dwalin’s grip tightened and Thorin captured his mouth again, nipping at his lower lip and quickening the way he pumped his hand around Bilbo’s cock, rubbing the pad of his thumb around the leaking tip and sending him over the edge. Bilbo arched his back, releasing a chocked scream as come spurted over Thorin’s hand and his chest. Ori groaned as Bilbo tightened around him and flexed his legs until he came down from his high.

Ori pulled out of him, stroking Bilbo’s thighs before letting Dwalin take his place and Thorin pulled his hand away, licking at the come drenching his hand. As the others moved away from him, he stretched, sprawled on his side to watch.

“What do you want to see, Bilbo?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo hummed, propping his head up on his elbow. “Dwalin taking you from behind with just his fingers while Ori sucks you off,” he said. “Considering everyone’s amenable to that.”

Dwalin moved Thorin’s hair to drape his left shoulder, leaving the right bare for his lips. “T’is amenable,” he growled, hands sliding down Thorin’s sides. Ori kissed Thorin’s chest, kneeling in front of him as Dwalin kissed his skin, hands roaming over Thorin’s ribs. Ori gripped the base of his cock and his tongue pressed against the tip.

Thorin hissed and Dwalin growled Khuzdul in his ear, rubbing his thumbs around taught nipples before he barked at Bilbo to hand him the vial. Bilbo sent it over, lazily stroking his cock as Dwalin slicked a finger and pressed it against Thorin’s hole just as Ori closed lips around the head of Thorin’s penis. Thorin bit his lip.

“Don’t hold your breath, Thorin,” Bilbo said, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the slit of his cock. “Let us hear you, love.”

Dwalin added a second finger, stretching Thorin just a little further and Ori’s teeth glided down his shaft as he swallowed more of him. He hummed contentedly and Thorin gasped as the vibrations, squeezing around Dwalin’s fingers. He seized Ori’s hair and yanked, earning a moan from Ori.

Dwalin ran his free hand down Thorin’s side, prying his fingers from Ori’s poor scalp. Thorin’s thigh’s shook in need for balance as Ori removed his hand from his cock and steadied his hips. Dwalin pushed a third finger in.

“Beautiful,” Bilbo said. “Ori, go ahead and touch yourself if you like. Dwalin, let Thorin suck your fingers.” One of Ori’s hands slid between his legs, other hand squeezing Thorin’s hip. Dwalin’s free hand moved over his neck before pressing two fingers to Thorin’s lips. Thorin opened his mouth and slid his tongue over Dwalin’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Dwalin hissed, ramming his fingers up against Thorin’s prostrate. Thorin gasped and Ori’s nails dug into his skin, semen spurting over his hand and Thorin’s legs. Ori slid his tongue over the underside of Thorin’s cock before releasing his cock. Ori kissed the skin above the nest of curls and Thorin whined, closing his eyes and leaning against Dwalin’s chest.

Bilbo crawled over to them, kissing Ori before moving to Dwalin, whispering in his ear.

“I can do that,” he said, pulling his fingers out of Thorin and pushing him down. Thorin braced himself against the bed. He heard the vial uncork again and felt the tip of Dwalin’s cock press against his hole before it slid inside him.

Bilbo moved to Thorin’s front and kissed him just before Dwalin pulled him up, arm wrapped around his torso. To the side, Ori watched, laying on his stomach as Bilbo adjusted his position beneath Thorin and Dwalin so that his and Thorin’s lengths slid against each other.

“Someone should rim someone,” Ori said, bringing a bright laugh out of Bilbo.

“Maybe when you’re ready for another go, Ori,” he said, “I wouldn’t mind licking _your_ ass in a bit— _oh!_ ” His back arched, pressing close to Thorin as their cocks rubbed together.

Dwalin thrust deeper into Thorin, gripping his hips and growling in Khuzdul as the three of them edged closer to climax. Another burst of pleasure had Bilbo turning his head toward Ori allowing Thorin to latch his teeth onto an earlobe. Dwalin cursed, stilling as he spilled inside Thorin.

Dwalin pulled out and went over to join Ori, kissing the expanse of his back. He sent Bilbo a possessive look before swiping his tongue over the seam of Ori’s ass, fingers spreading the flesh apart. Bilbo didn’t take offense, if that was what Dwalin was aiming for. Far from it. He had Thorin after all. Bilbo slid his hand between them to wrap around their cocks, urging Thorin to push harder.

Thorin batted Bilbo’s hand away. “How about you help Dwalin out and suck Ori.”

“You’ve not come yet,” Bilbo said, frowning.

Thorin just smirked and Bilbo sighed fondly. He kissed Thorin and went over to Ori and Dwalin. Dwalin paused in rimming his husband to pull Ori’s hips up to grant Bilbo room to slide under Ori and take his cock in his mouth. Ori moaned, fabric bunching in his hands. It was strange, feeling Ori’s testes pressed against Bilbo’s cheek.

Thorin’s hands gripped Bilbo’s ankles, pulling his legs apart so to fit his head between Bilbo’s knees, biting at the soft flesh, marking him. Bilbo hummed and Ori gasped, spilling in his mouth. He whimpered when Bilbo swallowed around him. Thorin closed his lips around one of Bilbo’s testes, gently sucking. Bilbo’s toes curled and Thorin dragged his tongue up along the vein of his cock.

Ori gasped and sobbed as Bilbo sucked his soft cock, coupled with the continued assault from Dwalin’s tongue. Thorin drew back suddenly, cursing, and Bilbo felt hot semen spread over his legs and arse.

“Stop!” Ori gasped. “ _Please_.”

Bilbo released and pushed out from under him. Dwalin massaged Ori’s thighs. “All right?” he asked.

“Overstimulated,” Ori said, shivering. Dwalin moved off him, staring at Bilbo’s feet as Thorin laid on his back, stretching. Bilbo frowned at him.

“What?”

“Still curious about those feet,” Dwalin said, sending Bilbo a feral grin. Bilbo arched a brow.

“Hobbit feet have rougher soles than you think,” he said. “It might be rougher than you like.”

“Scared?”

“Excuse me?”

“If you’re uncomfortable just say so.”

Bilbo smirked. “Suit yourself.”

Dwalin seized his ankles and pulled Bilbo closer. He pressed Bilbo’s feet together and pushed his cock between the arches of Bilbo’s soles, thrusting slowly and building up. Bilbo gripped his penis and stroked, focusing on Dwalin’s face and the way the tip poked between his feet, flushed and leaking precome…

“Fuck!” Dwalin snarled. Bilbo gasped through his orgasm, toes curling and back arching. He could feel Dwalin’s come spill over his face and his feet were released. Thorin hummed and stood, legs wobbling beneath him.

“I’ll start the bath,” he announced, stretching, and walked to the bathroom. Ori pushed himself up.

“That was…something,” he said. Bilbo giggled.

“Something?”

“Good something. Shut up.”

“Felling all right, _âzyungâl_?” Dwalin asked. Ori hummed and nodded.

“I’m fine,” he said, Dwalin kissed him.

 “Bath’s ready,” Thorin said, leaning in the doorway. “Or are you three content to sleep in your own seed?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got a bit of everyone on me, actually,” Bilbo said, getting off. “And I’m _not_ sleeping tonight with come in my feet hair.”

Dwalin eased up, groaning, before lifting Ori into his arms. “Oi! I can walk!” Ori protested.

“Shush,” Dwalin said, carrying him into the bathroom. Bilbo was already in the large tub, covered in water up to his nose, ears and cheeks pink. The Dwarves joined him, Thorin sliding in beside him to pull Bilbo onto his lap.

“We should do this again,” Bilbo said. “I never got tie anyone to the bedpost.” Dwalin glared and Ori laughed. Thorin sighed, kissing the top of Bilbo’s head.

“We should,” he said. “Even if you _don’t_ get to tie anyone up. To add: you’re always welcome to tie me up.”

“Really?”

“Just tell me first before you do.”

“I always do,” Bilbo said. “What do you take me for?” Thorin kissed him again and Bilbo snuggled against his chest.

“I’m open to doing this again,” Ori said, sliding off Dwalin’s lap and dunking under the water.

“Aye,” Dwalin said, yawning. Ori broke the surface, wiping his face and settling back beside Dwalin.

“Settled then,” Thorin said. “But never tell Balin. That could be…unfortunate.”

Dwalin wrinkled his nose. “Damn it, Thorin! Why’d you bring up Balin?”

“Sorry,” Thorin said, looking rather unapologetic. Dwalin sent him a scathing glare.

After the bath, Dwalin and Ori dressed while Bilbo changed the duvet. Promises were made to arrange another meeting and Bilbo joined Thorin in bed, watching his lover sleep. He kissed Thorin’s shoulder before laying his head against his breast. Thorin mumbled, arm curling around Bilbo’s waist.

It’d been a good night. 


End file.
